1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a measuring device and measuring method for an implant structure used when a tooth is cured by using an implant structure at the time of a dental therapy.
2. Description of Prior Art
In a tooth restoration technique, there has been provided an implant structure which is embedded in the upper jaw or lower jaw of a patient. A prosthesis (brace or bridge teeth) is attached to the implant structure which has a plurality of artificial teeth. In this restoration technique, it is necessary to fix the prosthesis in a patient's mouth with high stability. For this reason, bonding portions (female thread or stud) are provided in the implant structure in order to secure the prosthesis to the implant structure by way of receiving portions (screw hole or recess) which are provided on the prosthesis. It is necessary to positionally and directionally align the bonding portions to the respective receiving portions. When the bonding portions do not correspond to the respective receiving portions, the human jaw is subjected to unfavorable strain which may lead to inflammation due to the stress applied to the implant structure. More precisely, in the case when a plurality of implant structures are implanted in the jaw, and the bonding portions do not correspond to the receiving portions, osteo-adsorption occurs in the jaw bone to cause inflammation between the implant structure and the jaw bone due to the strain applied to the implant structure. In the prior art method which specifies the positional relationship between the bonding portions and the receiving portions, an impression is used to make a mold of the patient's mouth. Wax is then poured into the mold to produce a mock which forms an upper structure of the prosthesis which contains information about the bonding portions. On the basis of the information, the receiving portions are provided with the upper structure.
However, it is difficult to precisely correspond the bonding portions to the receiving portions due to manufacturing errors resulting from numerous step molds, mold deformation and shrinkage under the influence of high temperature and used material. This is one of the important points which is to be overcome in the field of dental technique.
Therefore, it is one of the objects of the present invention to provide a measuring device and measuring method for an implant structure which is capable of precisely and quickly measuring the position and direction in which a prosthesis is attached to an implant structure.